1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display module, and more particularly, to a partially bent display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of display devices applied to a multi-media device, e.g., a television set, a mobile phone, a navigation system, a computer monitor, a game device, etc., have been developed. The display devices provide a user with images that display predetermined information. Each display device includes a display area in which the images are displayed, and a non-display area (hereinafter, referred to as a bezel area) in which no images are displayed. The display area for displaying the image increases as the bezel area decreases.